Battlefield: Bad Company 2
The sequal to Battlefield: Bad Company and follows members of Bad Comoany who are trying to stop the Russians from invading North America. The game takes place mostly in South America but also in an unnamed Pacific Island in the first mission and then Alaska for the second mission. The weapons are the same as Battlefield bad company but also has several new weapons added to it. Assault Rifles AEK-971 Vintovka the AEK is one of the first assault rifles that you earn in the multiplayer mode, and is fairly common amongst the singleplayer campaign. Is does some of the lowest damage and accuracy and fire rate is above average. NOTE: The AEK was one of many assault rifles that was put forward as a test subject for the russian military. it was competing against the AK-47, and was not selected. XM8 Prototype The XM8 prototype assault rifle is the main assault rifle in the game. It comes with a complimentary AG36 grenade launcher, like all the assault rifles in the game. It can be customized with a red dot, an ACOG scope or its standared sights. In the main campain, Sarge, Haggart and Marlowe all use the XM8. Haggs has a red red dot on his, Marlowe and Sarge have scopes on thiers. ADDITIONAL INFO The XM8 was an experimental assault rifle made by the very reputable firearm company, Heckler and Koch, (HK). It was a service rifle that was suppose to be very easy to make repairs if neccessary in the battlefield and had was stripping of compartments for changes in barrels or fixing jams. It fires a 5.56mmX45mm ammo, which is standard in most assault rifles. The rifle was up for testing in order for the US military to find a new service rifle to replace the M4's and M16's. However the project was scrapped in 2008. (verification of date in progress) The G36 line of assault rifles is primarily based on the XM8 design. F2000 Assault The F2000 assault rifle is a weapon that can be found and is usable in both sigle and multiplayer modes. it comes in a tan colour, even though it comes in a black finish and comes with a 40mm EGLM low velocity grenade launcher. ADDITIONAL INFO The F2000 assault rifle is a bullpup weapon that is relatively new on the market. Currently being issued to Belgium troops the rifle has recieved a mix of feedback. Some say its a terrible firearm and is very inaccurate, others say it is a fantastic weapon. The difference between this bullpup assault rifle and others is that it is left hander friendly. Other bullpup assault rifles have the shell ejection port on the right hand side at the rear of the rifle. This is good if your right handed but is your left, it means you could have shells flying in your face. The F2000 shell ejection port is at the front of the rifle. So if you are firing form the left, the shells fly out much further in front or you. Unfortunatly this is one of the reliablity problems that have been notified. It fires the standard 5.56X45 ammo from a STANAG M16 style magazine. STG. 77 AUG AN94 Abakan M416 The M416, better known s the HK 416, is an assault rifle that is primarily used in the multiplayer game. It comes with the M203 tungsten shotgun. ADDITIONAL INFO THe HK416 is essentially an improved modification of the M4 assault rifle. The M4 assault rifle is basically a shortened M16. Those who know a lot about the M16 and its history know while it is the standard assault rifle for several divisions of the US military, it lacks reliability. When first tested in Vietam, it was described as a toy, and very suceptible to jammages. A group of soldiers about 5000 string went out on a mission, a very small number returned to base. The reason, the M16. When the bodies were found to be taken, almost all of them had a dissasembled M16. So the M4 was created and the same problems were found. So HK purchased some of the designs and replaced the M4s direct gas ejection system, replaced it with the very reliable and combat proven G36's gas piston ejection system. Since then it has been accepted by many military's and divisions of the US are already starting to use them. Everything about the HK 416 is still the same as the M4. Collapsible stock, the 5.56mm ammunition and has a picatinny rail on the barrel and upper reciver. M16A2 The M16A2 rifle is the last rifle to unlock on the multiplayer mode. It fires in triple burst and comes with the M203 grenade launcher. ADDITIONAL INFO This rifle is a member of the very extensive M16 family. 2nd generation model made by the US exclusivly in triple burst to save ammo, and has rear sights on the carry handle and a heavier barrel. Practically the same as the M16A1 but triple burst only. Fires 5.56X45 ammunition. M16A2 SA Submachine Guns Light Machine Guns Sniper Rifles Shotguns Handguns Miscellaneous Guns Launchers Explosives Gadgets Emplacements Single Player Weapons Battlfield: Bad company 2 Vietnam Weapons Category:Video Games Category:Battlefield series